Talk:Order of the Silvermist Rangers/@comment-5.18.204.68-20170227225311/@comment-31262918-20170228104224
When you start the battle, your cavalry is automatically put into a wedge (sort of like a pyramid) formation. Pressing U will remove that formation, making them all line up horizontally similar to archers. If they're facing the wrong direction, a simple way of getting them to face forward is to order them to fall back ten paces, then to advance ten paces. When they advance, they should all be facing the enemy. Their mounted AI can be a little funky sometimes, but I'm not sure exactly what you're trying to explain here. Yes, I can concede the wages. They will be far too much in the early game to have a large amount of them, but once you get to the mid-late game, money stops becoming much of a problem. As I said, recruiting silvermist rangers requires dedication. Hero adventurers require no dedication, and can be done no matter what affiliation you have with any KHO or faction in the game. Young nobles can be found very commonly in taverns, then casually trained into adventurers in 3-4 days. Adventurers are already strong enough to gain loads of exp on the battlefield themselves, and their very powerful equipment makes sure they will rarely go down before levelling into heroes. Silvermists can be recruited in two ways. First that you join their order. This requires them to have an order (it's possible for it to not even spawn when you start a game). Their orders only spawn in Ravenstern, so you can not be in a faction that's at war with them. You must also have never slain any of their patrols, or you'll have to rectify with them (which can take a very long time, depending on how lucky you get). Joining their order requires that you disconnect yourself from all other orders, (which means all their equipment and troops) as you can only join one at a time. After you've joined, you must grind through the tedious quests until you can unlock the win renown quest. Then you must grind some more until you've come up with 200 renown. At which point, you'll be able to recruit a small amount of whatever troops survived, costing around 1000d each. Then you'll have to wait about a week before you can do the quest again. There is also a small chance, when completing certain quests (might only be the bounty quest actually) that you'll get a small amount of them as reward. The other method is to create a chapter of the order yourself, which requires even more dedication to it than joining them does... Though, it may be quicker to recruit SMs than HAs, it requires far more work and dedication. Yes, I know it's wrong to be using the SMs as melee, but that's because they have no option to be used as melee. The HAs have great armor and weapons, making them a double-unit that can be used in both ways. SMs are a single unit that may only be used as rangers. I still hold that HAs are better than SMs as rangers, and may overall (not just in terms of straight power) be the best unit in the game. I have yet to ever do a playthrough without making extensive use of hero adventurers.